The Evil That Saved Me
by Alamauria
Summary: Kaya's life was horrible,a dead mother,an abusive father, a mean and creepy older brother, and no friends. But after learning of her great grandmother Kagome and moving from America to Japan into an old family home from generations ago, Kaya finds out about her great grandmothers mysterious past and strangely romantic wishes for her great grandaughter. (Inuyasha love story!)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay so i first published this on a website called Quotev and was told it was really good so i decided to bring it here for you pro fanficitoners to tell me what you think! Some links are for outfits so if you don't mind them, great, but if oyu all would perfer me to take them out then tell me and i will do so! Now let's get to the story:_

* * *

"Who do you think you are punk?! Huh? You think you got some kind of beef over me?! Wanna prove it?!" I stand at my locker, glancing at my brother holding a guy up my his shirt to the lockers. I pretend people aren't looking and close my locker, but before i thought i could walk away, Juro says, "Where do you think you're going?"

I stop, my heart skipping a beat, and turn to him, "Ahhh...home."

"No. You're waiting right here, I'm giving you a ride home."

"but i wanna walk."

He quickly lets go of the guy he held to the lockers and grabs me by my throat, not too tightly, but definitely not gentle like.  
"That's too damn bad. You're coming home with me and that's final, okay?"

i tremble in his grip and swallow, "Uh...okay, Juro."

He smiles and let's go of me, ruffling my hair, "That's my girl."

His possy laughs and walks away.

Great. I have to wait for me stupid brother and his gang to come back to the lockers after they get done doing God-knows-what to God-knows-who.

I walk out of the large school of eastern Chicago, and to my brothers old Chevrolet truck that he cares for as if it were his one and only child.  
I sit in the car and look out the windows, looking at all of the highschoolers. There's a short blond girl with pretty teeth with a cute brunette boy, a nerdy guy walking with a group of friends to the mall a few blocks away, four girls laughing hysterically about something unknown, which made me WANT to know, and a cute couple walking while holding hands.

As i sigh, my brother walks out of the school and gets in the truck, a strange look in his i couldn't quite place.

He starts driving, and stops abruptly so i hit my head on the dashboard with a cracking sound.

"Maybe you should learn to put on you're seat belt you dumb bitch."

I say nothing i buckle up, putting my hand to my forehead.

"And don't you dare get blood on my new seat covers i swear on your life you will be ended."

I rummage through my bag and grab my old gym t-shirt, placing it on my forehead.

He blares some old school rap that sounds disturbing and gross, and when we arrive home i see that his gang is already there.

"Hey guys, you ready to party?"

"Yeah man," His friend Rian eyes me, "Your sister coming too?"

Juro sneers, "Nah, she ain't even gonna be around, I'm dropping her off at her friends house."

_Friends? I don't have any friends..._

I figured he was up to no good as he drove away, and he said, "Now, when i say get out of the truck, i mean get out of the damn truck, get all of your stuff and get out."

"Where are you taking me?"

"A few miles away, and i'm making you walk back, i'm gonna make sure you take long enough to walk back so we actually can PARTY...make sure you're not back before four hours."

"What about Dad?"

"He's working late." He said grimly. We both knew that meant Dad was going to come home drunk tonight, "Make sure you're in bed before ten."

That's one thing Juro does that's actually nice, he gives me tips when Dad's going to be around and stuff so he doesn't hurt me. Dad never lays a hand on Juro, but since mom died when i was eleven, he started beating me...i think it's cause he misses her, because when's he's drunk and he beats me he yells, "Why would you leave me like that Merissa?! I loved You! I fucking loved you!"

I sigh and finally Juro pulls over on a road i didn't recognize, "Okay hurry up and get the fuck out, I gotta get back before the guys trash the place before the Party even starts."

I grab my back and jump out, then Juro speeds away in the other direction, leaving me standing there, as it started to sprinkle.

I walk in the rain for a bit and sit under a tree to try and stay dry as i start to draw and take pictures of the landscape with my super expensive camera that i bought secretly from my dad and Juro. My long dark brown hair was wet, and almost looked black, so i ring it out a little and it lightens a bit in color but not by much.

Suddenly i hear a whisper, "Kagome?"

I gasp and look up and around me, seeing a flash of red, and quickly taking a picture as it darted away.

I look through my pictures, barely getting one, until i came across one that was of the forest that i took randomly out of boredom. I peer closer and see a red dot in a tree, and as i zoom in, i gasp in realization, "A...person!" It was a boy with long silver hair, big golden eyes, and a surprised look on his face.

_who IS he? Why was he stalking me? and who is Kagome?_

I walk back home, walking in all wet and such, the place was a mess.

"Hey bitch, you actually listened this time." Juro says and kicks a red plastic cup my way.

I say nothing and head for my room, but Juro says, "Come back here and clean this, i need to shower off all of the boose smell before Dad comes home."

I sigh and walk back down the stairs, grabbing a black garbage bag and pilling it wish food, plastic plates and cups, and any trash. I put it in the big garbage can out by the driveway and vacuum the dark carpeting. I then toss a pizza in the oven for Dad when he gets home and walk upstairs to shower.I stand in the shower, my forehead against the fiberglass tiled wall, water running down my head and back, steam making my lungs expand comfortably.

It was quiet...relaxing.

I get out of the shower, smelling of mangoes for my shampoo and conditioner, and put on my dark faded red nightgown.  
After taking the pizza out of the oven i walk up to my room and sit by the window, waiting for Dad. While i waited i was thinking about the boy in red.

Why was his hair so long? Normal boys around my age have short hair...and gold eyes, people never have golden eyes unless they wear contacts but no one in this area has contacts that i've seen...

and he was so fast! Like, a cheetah, that has to be impossible...And how-

"KAYA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I jump at my fathers voice and slowly climb out of my room, down the stairs, and to the livingroom where he was standing infront of the couch where Juro was sitting.

"Have a seat."

I sit, examining his appearance and assuming he's not quite drunk, but the way he slurs a bit i assumed he was buzzed.

"Your great grandmother on your mother's side died last week."

"So?" Juro says and Dad glares.

"SOOOOO!...so, she left us a nice house and a lot of money...I agreed to take it."

"Wait, We're _moving?"_ Juro asked, pissed.

"Yep, pack some clothes and stuff, We're moving tonight."

"Dad! You've got to be fucking kidding-"

"GO!" Juro shuts up and walks away to his room.

"Where are we moving to?"

I ask and sneers at me, "Japan"


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride was long, i couldn't sleep much but Dad and Juro did. I sat next to a lady, who looked about 45. She wore an old red sweater, a white tank underneath, jeans, flats, and her hair was pitch black and wavy and it came just below her chin. Nothing was said for a while, and i stare out the window onto the water.

"Looks cool huh?"

I look at her, "Uh...yes, very cool."

"My son loves the ocean. He loves water. He always went swimming or playing in the rain..." She trailed off then half smiled, "So what are you heading to Japan for?"

"I'm moving there, my great grandmother on my mothers side just passed away and left us a house and money."

"Oooo sounds nice."

I nod and she continues, "I'm going there to see my son...He has cancer and his dad flew him out to Japan with him to have a new experience..." her voice turns hollow, "When they said he wouldn't make it...i knew i had to stay with him until that time. I knew i had to be there for him."

I purse my lips sideways and say, "Things always work out for the best...even when those things are horrible and wrong and unfair...At least your son will be in a nicer place, and wont be in pain anymore."

She looks at me now with more assertion, "How old are you?"

"16 until a few days from now."

"You're very wise for your age."

"Thanks."

For the remainder of the flight i occasionally chatted with the woman, whose name i come to find was Rebecca. She was a second grade science teacher and she loved the kids she worked with, but she wishes she had her son with her, alive and well again.

I told her i wish i had my mom back too, but wishing for something is a bittersweet thing in life, to wish for it is cold, but to imagine what it would be like to have it is the sweet part.

I slept for a while but before i knew it we were in Japan. Lights were everywhere, busy streets, the airport was packed, and Dad bought us subway tickets to get from Tokyo to wherever Dad needed us to go.  
It takes hours for us to get to our small town and eventually we get to a big house, the front all windows, the wood a dark caramel brown, and the lawn perfectly trimmed and green.

Dad tells us to go ahead and go inside to pick a room as he talked to a Japanese man in a suit. Juro hurries inside with his stuff and i walk in calmly. By the time in got inside, Juro had found his room. I walk around and find a few modern looking rooms, then i walk downstairs. It was carpeted and a bit big, one window and overlooked the lawn, big and square.

I set my stuff down, pulling my earbuds out of my ears and sigh.

That night Dad approved of my room as well as juro's and we set up mats for beds that we found in the closet by the kitchen. I couldn't sleep though and stayed up listening to music and drawing the boy in red.

Finally morning came and Dad made us come with him early to get supplies for the house.

We sat in the car and as i was about to pull open the door handle Dad grabs my wrist quickly and painfully, "YOU will sit in the BACK seat got it? I don't need any distractions from you."

I swallow hard and nod, my eyes big in fear but i quietly slide into the backseat behind Dad. 

I sit in the backseat while dad and Juro talk in the front...well, more like we get to the home furnishing store Dad turns and stares at Juro and I, "Now, I'm going to give each of you 200 dollars. Now you can pick a bed frame, dresser, and mirror. The 200 dollars is to decorate your room. And if you want you can run over to the WalMart next door."

Juro glares at dad as he hands him the money, "Since when do you like being nice?"

Dad smiles sarcastically, "guess I'm feeling generous today."

We walk in and look around. I pick a dark oak wood bed frame with a built in shelf at the headboard and drawers underneath. I picked a matching dresser and a body mirror, then headed to WalMart. After picking a black and white bed spread, I go to the home appliances and pick a small but wide dresser, a coffee maker, some white coffee cups, and some cover up and mascara. After paying, I still had around 80 dollars. I wait outside for dad to pull around and when he does I put my stuff in the trunk.

"all done?"

"yes."

"good."

We drive home and I set up my bed and frame all by myself. It all looked nice after, and to celebrate, I sat on my bed with a cup of coffee and a horror movie. After the next few days I start school. I wasn't sure what to wear, but I knew I had to make a small impression at least for a few minutes until they handed me my acquired uniform.

The morning of the first day i chose a simple outfit...

I waited for Juro to come out to the truck and he drives to school.

"Now DON'T give me any stupid reputations okay? Let me create my own. Got it?"

I sigh and nod.

We get to the school and go through the halls, people staring at us. I kept my eyes down until we reached the office and the japanese woman looks at me and smiles, "Hello, Can i help you?"

"Yea, we are Juro and Kaya Jones. We are new from America." Juro says all manly.

"I see please wait here."

The small lady walks off and comes back with two pairs of clothes in a thin cloth bag.

"Please change in those rooms and put your clothes in these bags and into your locker to take home."

We do so and i groan as i look in the body mirror wearing this stupid uniform .

I sigh and now walk out and she hands us our information and we go our separate ways.  
My locker number was 1127 , second floor third corridor.

I get there and struggle with my locker.

"Hey, need help?"

I look up and see a really pretty girl, who to my surprise, was not Japanese.

"Uh, yea that would be great."

She grabs my schedule and does my locker combo and opens it.

"There ya go, need help with your stuff?"

"Sure."

She grabs a book from my hand and says, "I'm Aileen."

"I'm Kaya."

"Where ya from?"

"America, You?"

"Scotland. I moved here last year because my dad is in the military. He is getting out this year though so i don't plan on movin' around much anymore. What about you? What brings you to Japan?"

"My brother and I inherited our great grandmothers house on our mom's side of the family so me and my brother and my dad moved into it a few weeks ago."

"Aye, a shame she died."

"Well i didn't even know her, i assume my mom did."

"Where's your first class?"

I look at my schedule and sigh, "I'm not too sure, i cant really read Japanese."

"Lemme see."

She looks and says, "You have Japanese Adaptation with Mr. Tokyoto. It's a class for those struggling with the language."

"Good i need that class."

She smirks and walks me there, "When lunch comes around you can sit with me if ya like."

"Okay, thanks." I smile and wave to her and enter the classroom...


	3. Chapter 3

I hold my breath as the whole class stares at me and the teacher looks over and smiles.

"You must be Kaya. Please, take a seat next to Viktor."

I look over and see a boy with black hair and dark eyes sitting in the back.

I join him and pull out my notebook.

I look over and see him staring at me from the corner of his eyes, a grimace on his face.

"Hi..." I say.

He says nothing and just stares.

I swallow and turn back to my notes.

"Hello." I hear him roll with a strange accent.

I look at him now and half smile, "I'm Kaya."

"I know."

"It's nice to meet you-"

"Likewise."

I pause to take notes and then ask, "So, where are you from?"

"Soviet Russia."

_COOL!_ I thought but didn't let my excitement show through.

"Cool."

"Where are you from?"

"America."

"Hmph."

I say nothing and continue my notes.

"You very pretty."

I stop, "Excuse me?"

"You very pretty," He crosses his arms and looks ahead, "For american girl."

I half smile, "Thanks...how old are you Viktor?"

"eighteen. How old are you?"

"seventeen. When's your birthday?"

"December 16th. Yours?"

"July 17th."

He nods and suddenly the bell rings.

I expected to be left alone walking the halls when suddenly i hear footsteps, swift ones.

"Kaya, what is your next class?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." I say and Viktor peers over, "It is history. May I walk you?"

"S-sure." I glance up at him. He was so tall! way taller than me. And a small part of me wanted to admit he was really cute, but that small part hid itself away, far FAR away.

He grabs my books delicately from my hands and half smiles at me but just looks ahead as if nothing happened.

I bite my lip and turn pink as he stops near a door.

"Here you are, The teachers name is Mrs. Nomisutro, do not worry, she is very nice."

"Thanks Viktor."

"You are welcome Kaya. I look forward to seeing you in the cafeteria soon." He smirks and walks away, leaving me alone in the hallway.

The class before lunch is gym, and unfortunately we have uniforms for that too. They weren't too bad, i would rather wear these than the regular school uniforms.

We were playing soccer, something i used to play myself at my old school so it shouldn't be that bad.

We play and i pretty much kick everyone's butt and blew them all away, even the coach. At the end of gym the coach came up to me.

"Kaya, I was wondering if you were interested in joining the soccer team."

"Uh, I'm not sure coach Yuri I-"

"Please, we could really use you on the team. Right now Aileen is our best bet to finals and if we had you we would be a shoe-in."

I sigh, _Aileen is in soccer?_

I should ask her if she thought it would be okay first, "Let me ask my parents and I will get back to you tomorrow."

"okay," She smiles and nods. Coach Yuri is like me, not completely of Asian decent, just our great grandparents. She speaks perfect english and moved here to take care of her parents.

At lunch I sit with Aileen and two of her friends, Saiko and Yui.

"Guys I would like ya ta meet my new friend Kaya, from America."

They both smile and i nod a hello.

"What's America like?" The boy asked, he must be Saiko.

"big, dangerous, like anywhere else you go i guess."

"Just more wide eyed people," Yui says and they start laughing, i didn't want to be rude so i smirked.

Suddenly i feel someone sit next to me and say, "Hello Kaya."

"Hello Viktor."

Aileen looks at me weird and the two others move away.

"What the hell Viktor? I can't have a friend without you bombarding them and trying to get their underwear can't I?"

Viktor smirks and puts his hand around my waist and pulls me too him, "ah but your are just jealous she likes me more."

"She does not! Come on Kaya let's go somewhere where scum like the rest of him aren't around."

"Says the old wench who lives with me!'

"You guys live together?" I ask suttlely and look at them curiously.

Aileen crosses her arms, "Aye, he be my step brother."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately," Viktor grimaces.

I smirk and suddenly I see a shadow overcasting me and my eyes grow.

I immediately push Viktor away and catch my breath to turn around.

"Hey Juro."

"What the fuck, first day of school and you're whoring yourself around? What'd i say about my reputation?!" He grabs me by my shirt collar.

"Y-You said-"

"Too late you bitch! Now I'm the sluts brother!"

"Excuse me." Juro stops and i hold my breath as the Russian voice continues, "I do not believe we have met."

"What's it to ya?"

"Well i would appreciate meeting my girlfriends brother."

_Girlfriend?! Oh, Viktor what have you done to me?_

"Girlfriend?!" Juro glares at me and flares his nostrils, "Wait till dad finds out," then he looks at Viktor who was slightly tall than him but a bit less muscular, "and YOU are on my hit list pal, meet me outside after school and we'll see where this will take us."

Viktor smirks, "Of course. See you then."

Juro leaves and Aileen and i look at Viktor and i yell, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Quite the opposite in fact. I have a new girlfriend so that's a plus."

He winks at me and i blush, but scowl, angry, "Do you have nay idea how much shit you put me into?!"

I yelled and his smirked faded only a little, "Look on the bright side, At least you have the schools' greatest catch hanging onto you."

I groan loudly and stomp off, Aileen following.

"I'm so sorry for him, his mother will not take lightly to this that is for sure."

I sigh, and say, "I just...need some time to cool off, I'll see you later okay?" she nods and pats my back as i walk away.

I go to my classes, avoiding everyone especially Viktor which was hard.

It wasn't until after school ended that i had talked to him.

I close my locker and he's there, one hand against the locker next to mine, a sorry look on his face.

"Kaya i need to talk to you."

"What do you want?"

"I want to ask for your forgiveness and i wish to take you out tonight. My treat. Please."

"I don't know Viktor-"

He suddenly gets on his knees and everyone is now looking and i blush, "Viktor what are you-"

"I will stay like this infront of you until you accept-"

"Okay fine! Just get up now you're embarrassing me!"

He smiles triumphantly and holds my hand, "Okay, how about i meet you at your house at 6? After i fight your not so smart brother?"

"You are not fighting Juro."

"Why not? Do not think i can beat him?"

"Nope."

We get to the front of the school and i see Juro standing by the truck, arms crossed.

"I am Russian my dear," he puts my hair behind my ear and for some reason i feel myself flush, "If it's one thing i know how to do it's fight."

He kisses my nose and turns to my brother.

"Get in the damn truck," He says to me and i do so, waiting for the fight to be over with already. 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34);  
font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica,  
sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height:  
24.479999542236328px;"After everything went down, Juro angrily got in the truck, "He's lucky i didn't beat the shit out of him...he's lucky he just got a punch in the jaw. The stupid shit didn't even fight back."br /br /I sigh as we drive off and Juro continues, "Wait till dad finds out..."br /br /I purse my lips and say nothing but Juro clears his throat, "Ya know what? I have a better idea...How about you and i keep this a secret?"br /br /emWHAT?/embr /br /"Huh?"br /br /"You heard me bitch. Just a secret for me and you. I'll back you up if dad gets suspicious, but you step out of line or don't do something i say, I'm telling dad."br /br /"A...Are you blackmailing me?"br /br /"Something like that." br /br /I mentally groan and think about it. WHat other choice did i have? I could keep this going, i just had to do whatever Juro wanted and it was all okay, right? Easy /br /"Fine...fine it's a deal, just me and you."br /br /Juro laughs, "That's what i thought."br / ***br /br /For the date i wore a style="color: rgb(0, 51, 153); border-bottom-style: dotted;  
border-bottom-color: rgb(0, 51, 153);"  
href=" /cgi/set?id=91815707"  
data-cke-saved-href=" /cgi/set?id=91815707"something normal./a br /br /br /I walk out and Juro stops me, "Hey, where are you goin?"br /br /"Out with Aileen, she wants to take me bowling."/p 


	5. Chapter 5

"How'd it go?"

"How do you think it went?"

I say as he leans against the door frame, shirtless and in pajama pants.

"I'm hoping it sucked."

"Why?"

"Because all he does is get in the way."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you all to myself," He grabs my waist and hugs me to him.

"Ew! Juro GET OFF! You're my brother!"

I try to shove him off and he smirks, "No i'm not."

"What?"

""I'm not your brother."

"Shut up! You're such a bad liar."

"Here, I'll prove it."

He turns around and hands me a letter mom wrote to him.

___**My Dearest Juro,  
It pains my heart to leave you like this, mainly because there's a secret your father and i kept from you and that's that you were adopted. We got you in an orphanage as a baby because we thought we couldn't have children, until we had our little miracle Kaya, our baby girl. Please take care of her and make sure Daddy doesn't hurt her. Make her happy, whatever it takes. I love you so much Juro. My baby boy.  
-Momma **_

I couldn't believe it, i was going to say it was fake but it had mom's hand writing and everything...

"Where'd you get this?" I glare as my voice wavered.

"From Dad after Mom died."

"aren't you the least bit hurt?"

"I was but i decided i didn't care, she's dead, she isn't even my mom. And i graduate this year anyway."

I roll my eyes, "You're pathetic."

He grabs me by my throat and pushes me against the wall, "Don't you start with me missy, you know what i can do..." He glares, his face centimeters from mine.

and suddenly he pushes his lips to mine.

i thrash about and kick him in the gut and he gasps, "You little bitch."

He throws me on the bed, and attacks me, i attack back in an angry thrash but i slowly learn i'm losing.

"Juro, Stop!"

He just laughs as he gets my pants down to my knees.

"Juro, please, please stop I'll do anything just stop."

Tears stream down my face and he stops and smiles, "Anything?"

I nod and sniff then he says, "Okay... kiss me."

I hesitate and he vigorously puts his hand on the hem of my underwear, "I said-!"

"Okay!...okay."

He kisses me and i immediately feel like vomiting.

The kissing gradually becomes more and more vigorous and I feel myself tear up as his hand slides up my shirt.

He caressed my chest and i felt something hard press against my thigh.

Oh God.

I stop and pull away and pull up my pants.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Taking a shower before dad gets home." I look at the time, he'll be home in 20 minutes and i had to make dinner still.

"Fine, but wait," he walks to the door where i stood and kisses me, then winks, "Love ya sis." He laughs and turns back around into his room.

I grab some pajamas and go to the bathroom, only to vomit until i was dry heaving which wasted about 7 minutes.

I hurried and took a shower, putting my hair up in an easy to do bun and walk out to throw some 10 minute chao mein and stir fry in the pan quick then on a plate next to salt and pepper.

"damn...you look hot." I turn and see Juro with a muscle shirt on and sweat pants that go just below his knees and are extra baggy.

"go away."

"Hey." He grabs my wrist and pulls me to him, "Remember what i said?"

I nod and he continues, "good, let's keep it that way."

I rip my hand away and walk to my room, "I'm goin to bed."

I close my door and lock it, then once i hear dad get home and things start to settle down, i climb through my small window and go outside to get some fresh air with my camera.

I take some pictures of hte sky here and there, some of the mysterious woods and then suddenly Juros voice pops into my head, _you know what i can do...__, __I'm not your brother,_ and suddenly everything stops until, _I want you all to myself._

Tears begin to pour down my cheeks as i remember what happened all of today and how i wish all of it had be with Viktor instead. He's probably wondering why i haven't texted him.

I shrug it off and wipe my tears away, and as it starts to rain i run into the shed where Dad keeps the tools.

I cry again now, unable to stop, now calling myself pathetic and a pussy, then i hear a voice, "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you again."

I turn and see nothing but am suddenly afraid that i cannot see something that can see me.

"Who's there?" I call out. No answer.

"I will protect you," A mans voice said suddenly closer and as lighting flashed i could see a mans face, buttered eyes, white hair, and red robe.

i gasp and back up against the wooden wall.

"W-Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I only wish to protect you."

The voice now right infront of me and suddenly i sprint away only to fall and hit my head on something stone-like.

And everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in a daze, the sun bright in my eyes, and suddenly something over shadows it.

"She's awake!" i hear a high pitched voice say.

"Get out of her face Shippo, give her some space." someone said annoyed.

"She looks almost like Kagome." a woman said.

"But she isn't. Kagome had moved on in the human world." the squeaky voice said again and i hear someone punch something.

"HEY!"

"Shippo, shut it."

"Why do you-!"

"Guys!" The woman's voice says lightly and my eyes adjust to the light.

I sit up and look at everyone and say, "Uh...hi."

"Hi!" A small boy says with ears and a tail. He hops in my lap and looks up at me eagerly, "I'm Shippo. And that nice lady over there is Sango, and that grouch over there is Inuyasha."

The man with silver hair just glares and i stand up and stare at him, "You...You're the one that was in my shed last night."

He scratches the back of his neck, "Well, yea... uh-"

"And followed my out to the tree a few weeks ago!"

"Well i don't know if it was that long ago-"

"You're stalking me!"

"What? No way!"

"As if i don't get enough of that from my own adopted brother!"

"Now listen here," He says and now stands up too, i look up at his and glare and cross my arms as he continues, "I was only protecting you, if i wasn't there you would have been dead by now."

"No i wouldn't! I wouldn't of been freaked out to some guy talking to me in my shed and try to run out but slipped and hit my head!"

Speaking of i kinda feel woozy.

i sway over but he catches me, "Jeeze you're definitely Kagome's great granddaughter. Sango let's get her to Lady Kaede's house."

He picks me up and I look up at him as he starts to walk then run (or more like fly). His silver hair blowing in the wind and his butter gold eyes filled with determination.

I feel myself blush as i stare up at him and he looks down, "what're you lookin at?"

I pull my brows together but say nothing as he walks into a house and lays me on a mat on the floor.

"Kaede,"

"Aye child i know who this be, Kagome's great granddaughter Kaya."

"That's here name...Kaya," he whispers and i blink a few times trying to focus my sight but everythings kinds blurry.

"Hello there my child how ye be?"

"I'm f-fine..." I blink and feel my eyes go all weird.

"She's going into a coma for a while."

"What?!" Inuyasha says and the old lady makes me drink something and suddenly i feel like sleeping

I awake with bandages around my head, and gaze up at the bright light, only this time i knew where i was and i slowly sat up, hearing a gasp next to me.

I look over and see Inuyasha sitting there, legs crossed and ears perked up.

"You're not supposed to be sitting up." he says.

"But I feel fine." I start to get up but wobble and he holds me by arms.

"Be careful, Kaya!" i was taken back by his sudden harsh tone and i just stare at him wide eyed and he sighs, "Sorry...just, try to have more common sense will ya?"

He guides me to a tea room and set me down gently and hands me a cup of warm tea, "How are you feeling?"

"Better...a little light headed but okay other than that...why am i here?"

"Lady Kaede sent me to get you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, she said it was important that you were safe and got here soon."

He shrugs and puts his hands in his sleeves and suddenly an old lady walks in, "Oh, ye are no longer under comatose I see."

"yes, thank you very much for helping me."

"Ye are welcome. Now, Inuyasha, come and sit, we must converse."

Inuyasha sits and says, "About?"

"Kagome's will."

Inuyasha's color drains and his grimace suddenly turns into sadness.

"You knew my great grandmother?" i ask and they turn grim.

"Indeed, she was near and dear to our hearts." Lady Kaede says and inuyasha says nothing.

Lady Kaede then takes out a manila envelope and opens it.

"It says everything she has here goes to you, Kaya."

"What?"

"Here," she pulls out a box and takes out a bow and arrow, "Ye should learn to use this. it is important ye do."

I take it and stare at it, "B-but Lady Kaede I-"

"And this belongs to you too," she hands my a necklace with a purple jewel on it.

"She gave her the jewel shard and not me?" Inuyasha asks, a bit pissed.

"I suppose."

"But why wouldn't she give it to me?! She knows if i can't be with her i would rather be a full fledged demon!"

"Calm child i am sure she has a reason."

Lady Kaede reads the paper and sighs, "I feared this..."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks.

"She wishes for you and Kaya to marry."

"WHAT?!" We both yell in unison and i stutter to her, "I-I can't do that i already have a boyfriend!"

Inuyasha huffs but continues to argue as well, "And not to mention don't i have to sign myself over for that?"

"You did."

"I what?!"

"Right here, you signed."

He leans over and looks, "She tricked me! she said it was a contract to some land she wanted or whatever so i did it to make her happy."

"Well, regardless, you signed, and now your fates are intertwined."

I look at him and he looks at me and then looks away sticking his nose in the air, "Whatever, I'm not gonna like it but it's not like i have to anyway, so long as we are married and do Kagome's last wish it will all sort out and you can go back to your stupid boyfriend."

I glare at him, "What's your problem, i try being nice to you and all you do is be a total asshole! Gosh, can life get any worse right now?"

I stand up and walk out with the bow and arrow, the necklace around my neck but tucked into my shirt.

I put and arrow in the bow and aim at a tree, remembering what they told me in archery camp, i breathed in smoothly and let go as i smoothly let out the breath.

I hit the target perfectly.

I then thought about everything and how bogus this all was, i didn't even know where the hell i was and i all of a sudden am marrying a guy who i barely knew.

"What if i refuse to marry him?" I say and turn around to Kaede and Inuyasha who were standing n the porch.

"Kagome made Inuyasha a potion so that he may travel to the real world and pass as a human for a while. If you leave now without marrying him he has the power to go to the real world and bring you back."

I stare at him, narrowing my eyes.

then i dart away in the direction i remember coming from. I find an old well and I see Inuyasha hurrying toward me, "Don't you dare jump you brat!"

But i do anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

I get to the shed and look outside, it's still dark out, good.

I start to run to the window and i climb in then sit on my bed and turn my t/v on low.

Suddenly there's a figure in the corner.

"Thought you could get away THAT easy? really?" He asks.

"well yea."

"Well you leave me no choice," He steps into the light, now looking completely different. His hair was still long but black, a scowl played on his face and fire burned in his buttered eyes.

"You're ears are gone."

"I know that!" He snaps and sits cross legged on the floor infront of my bed.

"So you're just going to watch me sleep?"

"No, i'm sleeping in your room with you. Kaede told me to watch over you so i'm doing as I'm told."

"You always do what people tell you?"

"Hell no!" He snaps then closes his eyes again, "If you don't mind I would like some sleep."

"You sleep like that?"

"Yea, why? Got a problem with that?" His face flickered with annoyance and i backed away and went under the covers.

I stared over in his direction, not sure if he was awake but then i saw two reflections of eyes like an animals in the night and i gasp, suddenly frightened.

"Calm down it's just me," He mumbles and closes his eyes again.

I watch him until i fall into a deep peaceful sleep, and find myself not having a pleasant dream.

It seemed so real...

I was in a beautiful world, people trailing after me when suddenly i come to a tree and the sky darkens, clouds covered the sky and rain trickled down and i looked at the tree, a hole was burned into it and I peered into it carefully. And things got alot creepier when time suddenly froze, the rain held itself in the air. And there were no longer people behind me.

Suddenly the dark hole became bright and a bunch of monsters came out after me and one in particular was huge.  
It grabbed me and i opened my mouth to scream when he reaches his giant hand in my mouth and pulls out another version of myself. I had dark eyes, wings on my back and canine-like teeth. my skin was like porceline, my eyes lined with thick beautiful lashes.

But then they become a virant blue and the sky brightened as i looked behind me and I saw Viktor and Aileen, torn apart and bloody. Then it was the people I had met in the other world, all torn apart violently, and i gasp, realizing there was one missing.

Then someone grabs my hand sweetly and i look to my side to see Inuyasha, his eyes red and fangs showing prominately, he looked like a monster. i looked at both of us and we were covered in blood too, but we were still alive and i gasp again, realizing that we had done this.  
He grabs me and pulls me into his arms and i look up at him, frightened.

"We were meant to be together Kaya." He says and kisses my forehead, pulling away only to reveal a different man, similar to him but older and bloodier and scarier and i scream.

"Kaya!" I hear a harsh whisper and open my eyes big to see inuyashas face in mine, showing bright through the moon in the window.

"I-Inuyasha...I'm sorry I just had a nightmare..."

"What was it about?"

I shudder at the thought and shake my head, "It doesn't matter, just go back to sleep."

"No, tell me."

"I don't even remember it," I lie and he sighs, "Don't wake me up like that again." he snaps and sits cross legged again only next to my side of the bed this time and I fall asleep, a little on edge.

The next morning my alarm went off, signalling it was time to get up and get ready for school.

I sit up, seeing Inuyasha in the same position, a soft snore escaping his slightly parted lips.

I run my hand through my thick long dark hair and get out of bed and go to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

I look in the mirror after i was done, examining my face after splashing water onto it and drying it, looking deep into my dark blue-grey eyes and swallow hard,_ You can make it through this day...you can do it_.

I take a deep breath and walk out to find Inuyasha already up and dressed in his usual clothes.

"Oh...you're wearing that to school?"

"Well what the hell do you want me to do? Pull modern clothes outta my ass?"

I groan and start my coffee and say, "I'll be back with some clothes."

I walk up the stairs and look across the way to the laundry room...then i glanced into Juro's room and saw he was still sleeping.

I tip toe across the hall and open the dryer to find one of Juros shirts and a pair of his jeans. I grabbed a pair of new boxers too and tip toe back to my room and throw the clothes on the bed, "There, wear this."

He looks at the clothes and narrows his eyes, "You expect me to wear THIS?"

"it's the modern world, time to embrace it."I say and open my closet and go to the bathroom to change.

I walk out see Inuyasha, tangled in his shirt, his muscular chest and abs visible and i feel my face redden and i clear my throat and he says, "Do modern clothes have to be this complicated?"

"Here, let me help." I say and pull the shirt over so that it was on correctly, and he looks at me strangely.

"Why is your face all red?"

I blush harder and i sigh, "We should go soon...you hungry?"

I get a cup of coffee and sip it, sitting on my bed, then i get a text:

Viktor: need a ride?

I sigh and text back- Me: No I got a ride, but thank you :)

He texted back a smile and i smile too,then i say, "Time to leave."

And with that, we left.

_**Aly: **hey readers! Long time to read! I'm really sorry i haven't updated, i'm so neglectful :( i've been goin through a lot but don't worry, i got you guys. :) i'll be updating more now so YESSSS! Anyway, thanks for reading! love you guys! _


	8. Chapter 8

p style="color: rgb(34, 34, 34);  
font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica,  
sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""So,  
you want me to run to the school?" Inuyasha asks. br /br /"Uhm,can you run fast?"br /br /"I'm part demon of course i can."br /br /"I thought you were just full human?"br /br /He pauses then groans, "I guess i can't."br /br /we think a moment then i sigh, "I guess Viktor will have to do."br /br /"Who's VIKTOR?" Inuyasha asks, his attitude more pronounced now than /br /"He's a...friend." I say and dial his /br /"Hello?" he answers, his accent even thick through the phone /br /"Hey Viktor,  
that ride i declined earlier may need some...reconsideration."/p 


	9. Chapter 9

"So, this Aileen girl...does she do anything?"

"What do you mean, Like what are her hobbies?" I ask, lacing up my cleats to my soccer uniform.

"Uh, Sure?"

"Soccer...sports...I don't know, why? You like her or something?"

He huffs, "Like her? No way...what are you doing anyway, you look like you're about to kill someone with your shoes."

"These are cleats, and I'm going to play soccer. Today is my first game."

"Oh...what's 'soccer'?"

I sigh, picking up my bag and looking in the mirror.

"well, i guess it looks okay," Inuyasha says and i turn to him, eyes wide, "wow...did you just kind of compliment me? You? Inuyasha?"

He rolls his eyes, "Don't let it get to your head."

"Ohhhh no, i'm going to let it, because that's probably the only compliment you will ever give me."

He sighs, "Let's go, you're little boyfriend is waiting for us."

We walk out and Suddenly Viktor is hugging around my waist, "Hello."

"Hey Vik."

"Are you ready?"

"yes, Inuyasha and Aileen, you guys wanna sit together in the back?"

Inuyasha turns pink and Aileen smiles up at him, "Sure, now hurry, or we will be late."

We get to the car and Viktor drives us to the fields.  
I hug Viktor and walk to Inuyasha, "Behave, i mean it. I know you don't care for Viktor but just...deal with him. It's not like i can be with him forever anyways." I narrow my eyes at him and he says, "You don't have to marry me if you don't want to Kaya, it's not like i asked for this either." He was bending into my face, a glare on his face and a sneer on mine. i could feel people staring, but i was glad they couldn't hear us.

"This is not the place Inuyasha, if you want to fight we can do it later."

We stare like this and i turn abruptly and storm away.

"You guys seem to not like eachother," Aileen says and i sigh.

"it's complicated." I say and we meet up with the whole team and warm up. I use my anger to motivate me. Inuyasha's voice echoed in my head, all of the rude things.

The Game started. Coach Yui put me as striker, and when the bal was kicked to me i take off down the field, passing to the right offensive player, Aileen, and she passes it back. I do my favorite soccer move around the defensive player and kick the ball as hard as i could into the goal.

Everyone cheers and Aileen and I high five.

The game continues, Aileen makes two goals, assisted by me, and then the left offensive player, Kari, scores another before half time.

We all meet up and get a drink as coach preps us for the second half but i pay no attention, to my left was Viktor and Inuyasha, standing side by side. Viktor smiles and waves and i return it, but Inuyasha just stares with the same look on his face as always but i just give him a hlaf smile anyway, wanting to be at least a LITTLE civil with him.

"BREAK!" The team cheers and we go back to our places.

The other team switched up their players and hte defense was really good, so we couldn't score a goal for the past thirty seven minutes.

The other team had made three goals so it was 4-3.  
I was almost to the goal and the one defense player knocks me over, making fall.

"You're going down stupid American," The girl spits at me and kicks me in the ribs hard. Only Aileen and Kari saw it though. I gasp for breath and i hear coach scream, "C'mon Kaya! Pull yourself together and let's get one more goal!"

I breath heavy through my nose and i slowly get up, people cheering and i glare at the Japanese girl who had shoved me down and kicked me, "We'll see who's going down."

She glares back and the game starts again.

the mid feilder kicks the ball to me and i pass it to Aileen who passes it to me and i run at the rude japanese girl and glare at her as i fake her out and slide the ball into the goal.

Everyone cheers as the timer goes off, signaling the end and i look up at the girl and smirk at her, "Told ya."

We walk away, everyone smiling and cheering and Aileen and i walk up to Viktor and Inuyasha.

"nice work sister," Viktor says and ruffles her hair.

"Don't! You ruined my hair!"

He rolls his eyes and Viktor moves his attention to me, "You were fantastic!" He kisses me and i immediately saw anger smear across Inuyasha's face for a second, but AIleen started talking to him.

"Thanks. I just...channeled my anger is all." He hugged me and i wince.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asks.

"yea, fine. my ribs hurt is all, I'll be fine."

Inuyasha looks at me doubtfully but sighs, "let's just go."

We get home, And I kiss Viktor bye, but Ailee walks to the door with Inuyasha. I watch through the window.

"Well, I'm glad you're going to our school now."

"Yea...i guess."

"it was nice meeting you." She starts to walk away but he catches her wrist and turns her around, "Uhm...Aileen..."

"yea?"

"I uh..." he rubs hte back of his neck slowly, And suddenly he kisses her...


	10. Chapter 10

I turn away from the window, my face red as i feel a wave of millions of emotions course through my veins. Why was i so angry, so upset, so...frustratedembarassedbetrayedconfused- was i...no, i can't be...i can't be...jealous?

I straighten myself up and when I peek out and see Inuyasha standing at the door, looking out into the night i open the door, "I..need you to come in through my window, Juro is home and i dont want him to see you."

He nods and i close the door, trying to rush past Juro's room before-

"Hey Kaya." My blood ran cold.

"H-hey Juro."

He approaches me, of course his shirt is off, he's in his pajama pants, his hair a mess from a shower.

"Whatchya doin?"

"Going to shower."

"Mmm, i see...can i come?"

I look at him baffled, "No!"

"Oh, what a shame it would be if Dad somehow found out you had a little boy toy."

"He's not a boy toy! And we aren't going to be together long anyway so i don't give a shit anymore Juro! I'm so done with your bullshit!"

I yell and he suddenly pins me to the wall. My slight fear was covered by my anger rising more and more. For some reason it seemed stronger tonight and i think it's because of Aileen and Inuyasha.

Jus the thought of them made me even angrier and Juro smirked, "You look furious missy."

"I am, not let go of me and leave me the fuck alone you creep." I shove him away and he just grabs my face tightly and hits my head against the wall, causing my vision to momentarily blur, "Now you listen here, Kaya. Soon, you and i will have a night you won't forget, and i will make sure to catch you off guard. Where no one, even our creepy 'cousin' can't help you. You will regret everything you have ever said to me. Got it?"

I spit in his face and he slaps me hard, causing my nose to bleed a bit, but didn't care, "Go to hell."

He grabs me by my hair and holds me up a little, i wince as he gets close to my face, "I'll meet you there sweetheart." He winks and shoves me toward the stairs and i walk down them, and open the door to my room and lock it.

I didn't see Inuyasha, so i knew i could do what my heart yearned for.

Tears slowly streamed down my face as i slid down the door, then i let out a sob and bury my head in my hands, pulling my knees up. I sob a few more times until i hear a voice, "Kaya?"

I stop and look up quickly, alarmed to see Inuyasha staring at me, " A-are you...okay?"

I wipe my tears away, "Uh...yeah."  
I stand up quickly and grab my pajamas and underwear from my dresser,"I'm just tired, let me change and i'll just go to bed."

I walk to my closet and change in there, letting the last few tears escape and wipe them away.

I walk out to see Inuyasha in his red robes, staring at me, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm f-fine...just tired."

He sighs and i say quickly, "You can head back to the feudal era soon, I won't be joining you."

"w-what? You can't do that, i changed into a human for a few days just so i could bring you back."

"I'm not going. I'm sure grandmother Kagome would understand if i disrespect her wishes."

"Kaya that would throw everything out of balance, you heard Kaede!"

"I know this! But It's not worth getting hurt and ruining my life with YOU!"

He stares at me in bit of hurt for a moment, then asks, "What's wrong Kaya? Did i...I mean it's not that i usually care but...Did i do something?"

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha. We both know you hate me and you would rather have someone like, oh, I don't know, Aileen or something. Just leave me here in the misery of my father and 'brother'. Leave me and live your life as if you never met me."

"i can't just do that."

"Why not?"

"You look and act just like her."

"Who?"

"Kagome."

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I stand infront of the door, i couldn't believe I just kissed Aileen. Why did i even do that? I mean...Aileen and i barely know eachother, and she doesn't mean anything to me...i knew Kaya was looking out that window, but after i kissed her i turn and she was gone.

i rounded the corner and stood at her window. Was she that mad at me?

I listened, my demon ears picked up a conversation between her and a male inside the house.

_"I am, not let go of me and leave me the fuck alone you creep."_ Kaya must be really angry, she never curses or says anything like that to anybody, she's usually, overall, a nice person.

_"Now you listen here, Kaya. Soon, you and i will have a night you won't forget, and i will make sure to catch you off guard. Where no one, even our creepy 'cousin' can't help you. You will regret everything you have ever said to me. Got it?"_

Was that...no it couldn't be...could it? That sounded like her brother Juro. he just threatened to...

I felt my face redden with anger and finally i hear Kaya say,_ "Go to hell."_ Her voice wavering with either fear or anger, or both.

_"I'll meet you there sweetheart."_ he says with an edge and i feel my eyes narrow. When i get my hands on that boy...  
Suddenly i hear Kaya's door open and shut. it was silent for a moment, then I hear her sob. I sit there, listening to her cry, until i decide i couldn't take it any longer. I enter her room through the window. She didn't hear me, so i had to get her attention, "Kaya." I say lowly.

She stops and looks up and her eyes grow even sadder when she saw me, "A-are you...okay?"

"Uh... yea, just tired, let me change and i'll just go to bed."

She gathers some clothes and walks into her closet. Meanwhile, i change into my red robe quickly and once i was finished she walks out, fresh tear lines ran down her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm f-fine...just tired."

SHe pauses a moment, then quickly says, "You can head back to the feudal era soon, I won't be joining you."

i was baffled.  
"w-what? You can't do that, i changed into a human for a few days just so i could bring you back."

"I'm not going. I'm sure grandmother Kagome would understand if i disrespect her wishes."

"Kaya that would throw everything out of balance, you heard Kaede!"

"I know this! But It's not worth getting hurt and ruining my life with YOU!"

Was I really that horrible? i couldn't be...i only kissed her best friend, and Kaya doesn't seem to like me anyway...at least i didn't THINK so...she did smile at me at her soccer or whatever it was game...i guess she really is nice to me, when usually i'm an ass to her.

"What's wrong Kaya? Did i...I mean it's not that i usually care but...Did i do something?" I wanted to know what she thought, i needed to.

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha. We both know you hate me and you would rather have someone like, oh, I don't know, Aileen or something. Just leave me here in the misery of my father and 'brother'. Leave me and live your life as if you never met me."

Leave her?  
"i can't just do that."

"Why not?" Her face contorted inbetween confusion and hurt. Her nose was bleeding and i assumed Juro had given that to her, considering her cheek was red. her dark eyes reminded me of someone i knew, her long dark hair hanging in her face.

"You look and act just like her." Kaya's brow furrows in more confusion. She had more facial expression than Kagome, and she seemed a bit more...down, but other than that she acts almost just like her.

"Who?"

"Kagome." I say, and she presses her lips and shakes her head.

"But I'm NOT her, Inuyasha. I'm not the girl you knew so many years ago, I'm her grand daughter, the only thing that ties us together is blood. We are not the same people. My grandmother was stronger than i was, more confident, more 'head held high' kind of person. But not me. I'm not strong, or confident, or-"

"Bullshit," I spit at her, not in anger, but more like in strong disagreement, "You ARE strong, not just physically but emotionally...you put up with that asshole upstairs and your dad...We HAVE to get married Kaya, the feudal era will be set out of balance and things will be as they have been for years...horrible."

"It looked fine when i went there."

"But it's not. The world isn't safe anymore, you have the Shikon Jewel, Demons and half demons are all over the land looking for it and they know you have it. It's only a matter of time before they find their way to this world and capture you!"

"So going back will make it better? Bringing me closer to them will make it better?!"

"No, but i know you don't want your little friends getting hurt, do you?"

She was lost in thought, then she narrowed her eyes, "Whatever...we both know you wold rather be with Aileen anyways."

"Aileen means nothing to me! She's just a girl!"

"Then why did you kiss her?!"

I pause. Why DID i kiss her?

"I...i don't know..." actually, i DID know why i kissed her. I wanted to make Kaya jealous. But all i did was hurt her.

"Me either i guess..." She mumbles and stands by her bed, "Inuyasha...I wish i could live in your world and be happy all the time but i don't belong there with you and Lady Kaede and the rest...I don't belong anywhere okay? So go back home where you belong, and i can stay here and we can pretend this never even happened."

"But i don't want to pretend this never happened. I actually like being around you Kaya, you make me forget things i want to forget. But you bring back good memories too...i don't know...i just..." I was at a loss for words, i was losing this fight and i knew it.

"Go home, Inuyasha." She says, i saw a tear run down her cheek but she closes her eyes, "Please go."

I stare at her a moment, then she says, "Take this with you."

I look down and see the Shikon jewel necklace given to her by Kaede. I say nothing and take it and find my way back to the shed, i sigh, looking back at her window, and jumping back into the well.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaya's P.O.V

I sat in my desk, in a daze as usual. I felt pale, and i knew i looked it. My eyes had bags under them. I always wore leggings that came just below my knees and sweaters over the uniform so that it covered my bruises and injuries from Dad and Juro. So far Juro hasn't done what he said he was going to those few weeks ago . Not yet anyway...

I haven't really been talking to Aileen or Viktor, i mean Aileen still smiles and all but she gave up trying to talk to me about what happened to Inuyasha, but i just shrug and walk away. Viktor on the other hand, is persistent, and follows me whenever he sees me. I tell him i'm okay, but today i know what i must do so that i don't bring him into my problems.

Don't think i'm a whiny baby or anything, in fact i still play soccer and i'm good at it because I channel my anger, and I'm actually one of the best on the team.

Anyway, after practice one day I went to walk to the bus stop but suddenly Viktor pulls up, "Kaya."

"Go away Viktor."

"why?"

"because we aren't dating anymore, and I want to be alone."

"You've been acting different lately, tell me what is wrong.

"Nothing."

"You are a very bad liar."

I stop walking and he stops the car. I turn to him and sigh, "Viktor, you're nice and all but I don't want anyones company anymore."

"Is it because of your annoying brother?"

Well...that caught me off guard.

I catch my breath and swallow, "Not really, there's a lot going on in my life. and I don't want trouble."

"I'm not trouble. I'm a friend."

"Maybe I don't want that either."

He stares at me a moment, then stares ahead, "Fine. I get it. But if you ever need me you know how to get ahold of me."

"...thanks."

With that he drives away, loud music following him and I put in my headphones to drown out everything, even my thoughts.

But that rarely works lately. I hear Inuyasha talking to me, as if he still has some weird connection to me in my brain.

_Finally got rid of that asshole._

**"**Shut up Inuyasha, I don't need this right now."

_if only you would listen to Kaede and come back maybe you wouldn't have all of this stupid drama in your life._

"You don't even know me. So go away before I..."

_Before you what? Hurt me? I'm almost 585 years in the past. _

"whatever." I mumble as I get on the bus, pay the fare, and sit down.

When I get home, I notice Dad is home too, and I take a deep breath, and walk in.

"How the hell did you get home?" Dad yells, a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Bus." I say and walk to my room and grab my pajamas, then walk to the bathroom and shower.

I change and walk out to the livingroom, seeing Dad on the couch, a different bottle in his hand than before.

"Make me food." He says and burps.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Fucking food."

I say nothing and start cooking hamburger patty and pop some French fries in the oven. Juro comes out, with only pajama pants on.

"hey, wanna make me one too?"

"Not really," I snear as I flip the burger and put a bun on a plate.

I feel Juro come up behind me and grab my butt and I gasp and turn.

"Keep your filthy hands off me you pig." I hiss at him.

"Make me." He says and winks.

He slides his hand up my shirt and I knee him in the crotch.

"What's going on in there?" Dad asks.

"Your sons a freaking asshole." I say and suddenly Dad was there, in the kitchen.

"Watch what the fuck you say stupid skank."

I felt my blood boil, "Don't fucking call me that!"

Dad back hands me hard making me accidentally bite down hard on my inner cheek and blood filling my mouth.  
Juro laughs and I spit my blood at his face and he punches me in the face, and after his fist left my face I felt my cheek begin to swell.

I throw the hot burger at Dad and he cries out. Juro grabs my arm and throws me to the ground I climbed up and ran down the hall but Jro catches up and yanks me back by my hair, I cry out.

"Stupid bitch," he mumbles and tosses me in the room and locks his door.

he gets close and I try shoving him away but he grabs me by the throat and yanks my leggings off.

"S-stop!" I choke out and suddenly he pulls out a pocket knife.

"This is for being a liar," He says and rips through my skin with the knife on my thigh and I try screaming but I couldn't.

"This is for being a stupid skank," and he cuts diagonally underneath my shirt from my rips to just above my belly button.

"And this...is for following in your pathetic mothers footsteps," he takes hold of my wrist and cuts all the way down both of my forearms.

I scream out this time, and before he could hurt me any longer I snatch the knife away and stab him in the shoulder.  
"Gah!" Juro yells as Dad bursts in, a huge red and gross mark on his face along with a scowl.

"You stupid bitch." He says and before he could get at me I ripped the knife out of Juros shoulder and hit Dad in the abdomen.

Then I ran.

I ran as fast as I could outside. the sun had just went down and the darkness was making the sky its' home now. My forearms were bleeding a lot, my vision getting super blurry, but I knew where I had to go.

I ran/stumbled towards the shed and opened the door.

"Hey you stupid bitch I fucking see you!" Juro yells and I feel my breathing become heavy.

I closed the door and pushed down the wooden plank, locking the door, and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

"Inuyasha, are you going to the boneeaters well today?" Shippo annoyingly asks me.

"No. Why would I?"

"What if Kaya decides to come back?"

"She won't she made up her mind already. And plus, i'm glad shes gone. less crap I have to deal with."

Shippo decides to go find the rest of the group and I keep walking, the urge to visit the well taunting me.

"Dammit," I grumble as I turn in the direction of the well.

I stand and stare at the well opening for a few minutes, then turn my back to it annoyed, "Of course she wouldn't be here what was I even thinking" I growl and suddenly I hear gasping and heavy breathing coming from behind me.

"I-Inuyasha." I hear someone say and I turn to see Kaya, her shirt stained with blood, her legs naked and I noticed she was only wearing her underwear. She had deep gashed in a lot of places and bruises everywhere.

I rush to her and pick her up, "My God Kaya, what the hell happened?"

"Guess we both have Family issues huh?"

Her heart was slowing and I rushed her to Lady Kaede's shack.

"Inuyasha...what happened?"

"I don't know, she crawled out like this...I think she might..." I was afraid to say the word 'die' but...

"lay her down, let me have a look."

I lay her down and see her bleeding out everywhere. After some examination Lady Kaede shakes her head, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do Inuyasha. Kaya will perish, she lost much blood."

I stare at Kaya's face, and i see so much of Kagome in her it's not even funny. I glance down at her neck and realize she's wearing the shikon jewel. I stare at it a moment and say, "Wait...I Know how we can make her live."


	12. Chapter 12

Kaya's P.O.V

I felt something surge through my body, a strange power that suddenly came over me. It actually hurt a little.

Suddenly my eyes shoot open and I see Inuyasha, Lady Kaede, Songo, and Miroku hovering over me.

"She's alive." Inuyasha breaths out and I sit up slowly, realizing I was in a red silk robe.

"How did I get here?"

"You came through the well all banged up." Inuyasha says.

"Aye," lady Kaede says, " And we thought you were to perish. That is, until Inuyasha gave us an interesting idea."

"What was the idea?"

"Put the Sacred Jewel in your body and make you half demon."

My eyes grew and I immediately got up and ran to a room, closed the door and locked it.

I look in the mirror and gasp at my hair, which turned from black to white, like Inuyasha's. My eyes were a gold and red blend, I had fangs, and small ears at the top of my head.

I stared at my reflection sadly, then there was a knock on the door.

"Kaya, can I come in?" I hear Inuyasha say on the other side.

I walk over, unlock the door, and stand back infront of the mirror, "I suppose."

He walks in and sighs, "What's wrong, don't like the hair?"

"It's not that." I say lightly but half heartedly.

"Then what is it?"

I swallow hard, "It's not like you would care even if I told you."

"come on don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like...UGH! just tell me what's wrong, please."

It was quiet for a long time, then I say lowly, "Why couldn't you just let me die?"

"What? I saved your life and you repay me like this?!"

"This is why I didn't even wanna fricking tell you this." I say and glare at him.

He calms down and presses his lips, "why would you want to have died instead of this?"

I sigh and sit on the mat on the floor, pulling my knees up a little, "maybe if I had died I wouldn't be such a bother all the time."

"You're not a bother-"

"Seems like it."

He grumbles for a second then I press my lips and start to walk out.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" Inuyasha asks.

"Away from you."

"You can't go back into the well, now that you're a demon you're sealed here."

"I'm only half demon." I sneer and I walk out and suddenly a million voices fill my head.

_wow, can't believe Inuyasha actually gave her the jewel_

_She's so pretty, and looks so much like Kagome. Just more strong and bolder._

_she's such a brave child. It's a shame she won't live up to her full human potential._

I look around the room at Songo, Miroku, and Lady Kaede, and see that their mouths never moved.  
what the hell is going on?

"Did you talk to Inuyasha?" Lady Kaede asks.

"Sort of."

"Did he tell you the news then?"

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms.

"Well...since you are half demon and have to stay in this era, you must abide by the will of your grandmother."

"Which means?"

"Which means," Miroku answers, "You have no choice but to marry Inuyasha."

All expression left my face, my brows started to raise and my mouth dropped a bit.

It was silent for a moment, then I pressed my lips, "I'm going for a walk."  
I walk outside and take a deep breath. The air was fresh and warm, and for a brief moment I felt relaxed. I walk farther out and come to a peaceful meadow with only one tree, flower blossoms scattered among the green bliss.

I sit and pick a flower, observing it.

"Why can't I just live in a life I chose on my own? Does everything have to be so...complicated?" I mumble to myself.

"not if you don't make it."

I look up and see Inuyasha standing there.

"What do you want?" I growl.

"Well jeeze excuse me for trying to be nice." He says and sits down next to me.

"Lady Kaede told you yet?" I ask lightly.

"Oh yea, about Kagome's will."

"Mmhmm." I mumble.

It was quiet a moment, then I say, "You don't seem as angry about the arrangement as you were before."

"I'm still mad...I just think that now we have no choice, might as well not keep fighting it."

I shrug and ask, "Do you hear voices Inuyasha?"

"Voices? Like am I crazy?"

"No, I mean...like hear peoples thoughts?"

He pauses and narrows his eyes oddly at me, "no...why? Do you?"

I blink a few times, then look down, "Well...when I woke up I hadn't heard them, but after we talked in the room, I walked out and heard their voices...only their lips weren't moving."

And suddenly parts of the voices flooded back and I cringe, '- _can't believe Inuyasha actually gave her the jewel'_  
'- l_ooks so much like Kagome -'  
'- she won't live up to her full human potential.'_

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks, seeing the look on my face.

"The things they thought..."

"What were they thinking?"

I swallow hard and shake my head, "It's not important. It'll pass I guess."

I get up and walk to the blossom tree and lean against the trunk, looking out at the beautiful scene and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"You can tell me Kaya..."

"It doesn't even matter. I'm fine."

He removes his hand and leans next to me. I think a moment and sigh, "They seem ashamed of me..."

"Who does?"

"Kaede, Miroku, Songo... They were appauled that you cared enough to do that for someone like me, they think you only did it because i looked like someone you love and they're disappointed I will never live up the Kagome's name."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, then said, "You do have a lot of Kagome in you, but you're not her. You're still different than she is. And I also think the potential you have will always be with you...i can tell how hard you try."

I blink a few times and look at him with a slight smirk, "Did you just compliment me and stick up for me all in the same string of words?"

He swallows and scratches his neck, "Yea...guess i did," suddenly he jabs a finger at me, "But DON'T let it get to your head. The last thing we need is another Miroku around here."

I roll my eyes, "It was nice while it lasted."

Again it was quiet and it was peaceful as a small breeze whirled in, brushing my hair behind me.

"Why didn't you marry Kagome?" i asked Inuyasha indirectly.

"She hated the thought of leaving her family behind. So she went back and married some other guy and never came back here," Inuyasha tried to act like he didnt care but i heard the pain in his voice, "Without her i would have died alone anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's making me marry you isn't she? Without the force of respect of the dead i would never get married."

"Yes you would."

Inuyasha scoffs, "Please, who would wanna marry me?"

It was quiet as the last sentence sunk in and i looked over to him, past his shoulder and silver hair, and he turned his head to look down at me as well.

"I'm marrying you aren't I?" I say.

"Because Kagome is making us. If it weren't for her you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"You don't know that."

"Even if you did wanna hang around me you wouldn't marry me by choice."

"Are you implying that you would marry me regardless of the will or not?" I ask him and look up at him.

He slightly glares like he was cursing at himself mentally, "No."

"...that's okay. I wouldn't wanna marry this monster either."

I heard him suck in a breath like he was gonna say something angrily, but he stopped and cleared his throat, "You're not a monster. We're both half demon."

"Well you think you're a monster too don't you? Half human and half demon? All of the other beings tease you for it so you think you're a monster for it."

"How'd you know that?"

"Mom had left me Kagome's diary. I read as much of it as i could before Dad took it and burned it..."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, "Still doesn't make you a monster."

"Are you kidding me? I'm hideous," I mumble and suddenly Inuyasha was infront of me, boxing me in against the tree with both arms, a serious and slightly angry look on his face.

He looked at me funny for a second, then as if a switch had been turned on, i could read his thoughts...

_Kaya. You are beautiful._

The corner of his mouth turned up a bit but quickly faded. And he casually walked away, leaving me in the meadow. Blushing in complete shock. 


End file.
